


Balance

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hulk loves Cupid, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He balances Bruce perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

Bruce never thought he'll fall in love again.  
But he did.  
With the beautiful archer/spy.  
Clint Barton.  
Clint balances him out perfectly.  
Clint is sarcastic while Bruce is straight forward.  
Clint is calm ti Bruce's anger.  
He is confidence to Bruce's fear.  
Clint is self-acceptance to Bruce's self-deprecation.  
The are opposites.  
But they fit perfectly.  
The are in sync.  
The are in balance.  
Opposites do attract each other like magnets.


End file.
